My Lovely Soo Hyung!
by Teleport Kim
Summary: "Aku ada kencan tadi" / "Kurasa Jongin sudah gila." / "Terima kasih sehun-ah! Kau jenius!" / "Lagi pula aku sengaja tidak sekolah karena ingin bertemu calon istriku." / "Terserahlah!" / KaiSoo Here! RnR Juseyooo.. Fluff mungkin hihi Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Soo Hyung**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff (mungkin)**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini secara kebetulan dan jadilah saya buat menjadi sesuatu berupa tulisan nista(?). hohoho. Nggak banyak bacot! Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teleport Kim**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Kemari kau!" seorang remaja betubuh setinggi tiang listrik sedikit membentak remaja lain berwajah kotak yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Namja wajah kotak itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti namja tiang listrik beserta kedua temannya yang mulai beranjak menuju sebuah gang kecil yang tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah yang tadi dilaluinya.

Sesampainya disana si namja tiang listrik tersebut memojokkan namja wajah kotak yang bernama Jongdae tersebut. Sedangkan kedua temannya berada dibelakangnya memandangi dengan wajah datar. Namun salah satu dari mereka tiba tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dan menghidupkannya. Mulai merekam apa yang temannya lakukan.

"Hey Kim Jongdae! Apa maksudmu dengan mengadu dengan ibumu eoh? Dasar anak mami! Lagi pula aku Cuma mengganggumu sedikit!" namja tiang listrik itu mulai mengoceh dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi... aku ti-tidak bermaksud untuk mengadu.. hanya saja a-aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan dari i-ibuku" Jongdae menjawab dengan nada terbata bata.

"Dasar anak mami!" Chanyeol sedikit tertawa dengan nada merendahkan yang sangat kentara.

"sudahlah Chanyeol. Biarkan dia. Lagi pula dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Lihatlah!" namja berkulit albino(?) menunjuk kearah Jongdae yang matanya sudah berkaca kaca karena takut .

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu." Namja berkulit hitam(?) mulai beranjak maju untuk mendekati Jongdae dan menggeser Chanyeol sedikit kasar sehingga Chanyeol mundur dan berdiri disamping namja albino tadi.

"Menghadap kearah kamera dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak mami. Setelah itu aku akan menyebarkan vidionya disekolah. Bagaimana? Mudah kan?" Namja hitam itu berbicara frontal dengan wajah tersenyum datar.

Jongdaeh hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia melepaskan kaca mata besar dan kunonya untuk mengusap air matanya. "Baiklah Jongin-ssi"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Aigooo dingin sekali diluar!" seorang namja mungil yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket itu mengeratkan jacket yang ia gunakan. Mencoba menghalangi angin musim dingin untuk masuk dan memebekukan tubuhnya.

Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu pun berjalan dengan sedikit cepat dan sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang menggenggam sekantong belanjaan. Kyungsoo sangat ingin segera memasuki rumah hangatnya saat ini. namun belum jauh ia beranjak dari supermarket, Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela nafas dan menghampiri kumpulan namja yang ada di gang sebrang jalan sana.

"aigooo remaja sekarang sungguh keterlaluan!" Kyungsoo menyebrangi jalan dengan gerutuan halus.

"OI! Kim Jongdae! CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Chanyeol berteriak kepada Jongdae yang tidak juga melakukan apa yang namja hitam tadi perintahkan. Dan Chanyeol maju dan mencengkram kerah seragam Jongdae.

"YAK YAK YAK!" Kyungsoo pun menyela. "Kalian ini ya? Jangan mengganggu yang lemah! Aigooo" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Mwo? Siapa dia? Berani ikut campur eoh?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo garang.

Kyungsoo? ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan perilaku sok jago remaja yang lebih mirip tiang bendera itu.

Dan Jongin yang awalnya memegang kamera kearah Jongdae dengan wajah datarnya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan kameranya menghadap ke Kyungsoo membuat kamera tersebut merekam Kyungsoo saat ini. wajah datarnya masih dipertahankan. Namundetik berikutnya wajah datar itu terganti dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hai noona.! Kau manis sekali!" Jongin pun berbicara frontal dan masih memandangi Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sedikit mendelik mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Kita pergi saja. Lagi pula sudah ada yang ikut campur sekarang. Ayo!" Namja albino tersebut menyeret Chanyeol dan hendak menyeret Jongin juga. Namun Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"kau duluan saja Sehun-ah." Jongin berbicara.

Beriringan dengan kalimat Jongin, namja albino yang ternyata bernama Sehun pun membawa Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Jongin, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Kau bisa pergi juga Jongdae!" Jongin berkata lagi tanpa melihat Jongdae yang ada dibelakangnya. Jongdae yang mendapat kesempatan langka seperti ini dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana dan menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Remaja jaman sekarang benar benar aneh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertubuh setinggi tiang seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menggerutu dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut karena tubuhnya sudah cukup menggigil. Toh, keributan tadi sudah selesai menurutnya.

Namun, tiba tiba sebuah tangan mencegahnya dan membuatnya berbalik kembali untuk melihat si pelaku. Setelah berbalik, Kyungsoo pun mendapati namja kulit hitam tadilah yang menggenggam tangannya dengan senyuman yang benar benar mematikan. Oh sialnya lagi Kyungsoo terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu.

"Noona mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu? Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Jongin berbicara lembut sembari melepas genggamannya dan membereskan kameranya.

"HEI! Berhentilah memanggilku noona! Aku ini namja!" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal. Namun bagi Jongin yang melihatnya, ia benar benar manis.

"Tetapi kau terlalu manis untuk seorang namja." Jongin mengeluarkan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan jujur.

Jongin pun selesai memasukkan kameranya kedalam tas. Dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo kembali. Kyungsoo? ia blushing mendengar perkataan Jongin. Oh entahlah. Kyungsoo emmang sering dikatakan seperti wanita. Tapi tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang memuji seperti yang namja ini lakukan padanya.

"Cha! Aku antar sekarang! Dan jangan membantah! Lagipula aku ini bukan orang jahat!" Jongin tanpa aba aba menyeret Kyungsoo meninggalkan gang tersebut dan pergi kearah gerbang sekolah yang tak jauh disana.

Kyungsoo? ia hendak protes namun sial baginya. Bibirnya menghianatinya untuk lebih memilih diam. Oh entahlah.. mungkin namja ini jago menghipnotis mungkin? Tetapi setau Kyungsoo, menghipnotis tidak pernah dengan sentuhan kan? Oh Sial! Kyungsoo bingung saat ini.

Kyungsoo kembali kedunia nyata saat ia telah berdiri disebelah sebuah mobil mewah bermerek BMW berwarna hitam mengkilap. Dan detik berikutnya Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat namja hitam tadi hendak membuka pintu mobil mewah itu.

"YAK YAK! Kau mau mencuri mobil eoh?" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik. Dan Kyungsoo segera menyesali perkataannya yang begitu bodoh saat mendengar tawa halus dari bibir namja berkulit exotis yang belum juga ia ketahui namanya.

"Masuklah! Aku tidak mungkin mencuri mobilku sendiri" Jongin memasuki mobik tersebut.

Dan Kyungsoo? ia lebih memilih masuk dari pada membeku diluar. Persetan dengan namja berkulit hitam ini entah ia namja baik baik atau tidak, itu dipikirkan nanti saja setelah Kyungsoo terselamatkan dari angin musim dingin saat ini.

Namun belum lama Kyungsoo menduduki kursi penumpang ia kembali berjengit saat ia baru mengerti perkataan Jongin beberpa saat lalu. "Apa? Ini mobilmu? Oh sial! Kau pasti kaya raya!" Kyungsoo mengumpat begitu saja. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan kekehan halus dari namja tadi.

"ya. Begitulah." Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh dan beralih untuk menyalakan mesin mobil dan beranjak dari sana.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin dengan sekantong belanjaan di pangkuannya hanya memandangi seisi mobil dengan mata yang melotot manis. Sungguh demi apapun Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia bisa menaiki mobil mewah ini. mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk menendang namja berkulit tan ini dan mencuri mobil ini agar ia tidak kesulitan dalam hal keuangan? Oh sialnya itu tidak mungkin. Karena Kyungsoo masih mempunyai otak untuk lebih memilih aman dari pada ia dipenjara akibat fikiran konyolnya ini.

Jongin yang mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangumi mobilnya hanya terkekeh halus. "Kita mau kemana? Ah! Dan nama noona siapa?" Jongin berbica masih dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada jalan raya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eo? Sudah kubilang aku bukan yeoja! Jadi berhentilah memanggilku noona!" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal. Namun Jongin malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"baiklah baiklah. Berarti kau Hyungku? Oh aku lebih suka menyebutmu sebagai noonaku!" Jongin menjawab gerutuan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Hyungmu? Hei! Ayahku bukan ayahmu!" Kyungsoo semakin kesal menghadapi remaja labil seperti Jongin.

"Baiklah. Kita kemana sekarang?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja mengantarku pulang. Kau jalan saja! Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela mobil yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari mobil mewah tadi sembari menggendong belanjaannya. "Terimakasih. awalnya kukira kau remaja mesum yang akan menculikku" Kyungsoo berkata polos dan langsung di sambut tawa dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Kau suka sekali mentertawakanku eoh"

"Kau terlalu manis Hyung. Ah! Apa kau akan memasak dengan semua itu?" Jongin menunjuk belanjaan Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo gendong. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu aku makan malam disini." Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar perkataan Jongin yang seenaknya itu.

"YAK! Kalau kau menjual mobil mewahmu itu! Kau bisa makan di restoran mewah selama berbulan bulan." Kyungsoo menunjuk BMW hitam yang sekarang terparkir di depan apartemennya.

"Ayolah hyung... Hari ini saja... Anggap saja sebagai gantinya karena aku mengantarmu pulang." Jongin memasang wajah memelas.

"Lain kali jangan mengantarku jika kau meminta gantinya." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemennya dan diikuti Jongin yang memasang senyum penuh kemenangan dibelakangnya.

"Lain kali?" Jongin mengulangi perkataan Kyungsoo."berati kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi hyung? Baiklah" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aisshh!" Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal.

Jongin memperhatikan keadaan apartemen Kyungsoo. memang tidaklah besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya. Hanya saja kesan yang Jongin dapatkan adalah kehangatan dan kesederhana. Ya... Jongin suka itu semua. Terbukti dengan senyum yang mengembang saat memperhatikan keadaan apartement Kyungsoo. Tentu saja semua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dirumah. Mungkin hanya kesan dingin dan angkuh yang ia dapatkan dirumah

"Kau tunggu saja. Aku akan memasak sebantar." Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kearah dapur dan Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Soo hyung... Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya pada meja makan yang ada di dapur.

Ah! Kyungsoo lupa untuk menanyakan nama namja tadi. Sampai sampai orang itu menyebutkannya sendiri. Tapi terserahlah. Kyungsoo pun mulai menyibukkan dirinya untuk membuat spagethi. Mulai dari memotong sayuran sampai membuat saus spagethi dan lain lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja tadi? Apa kau preman sekolah eoh?" Kyungsoo berbicara disela sela aktivitasnya memotong sayuran.

"Aku bukan preman hyung. Mana ada preman tampan" Kyungsoo hampir saja memotong jarinya karena mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan.

"HEI! Jariku hampir kupotong mendengar kalimatmu itu!" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jongin yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja makan.

"Tapi belum terpotong kan?" Jongin bertanya datar. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Tenang saja... aku tidak pernah memukulnya. Aku hanya menyuruhnya mengakui bahwa ia anak mami" Jongin berkata jujur sembari memainkan kumpulan sendok yang ada di atas meja.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan posisi masih membelakangi Jongin.

"aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka yang terlalu tergantung dengan ibu mereka. Menjijikkan." Jongin berhenti memainkan sendok dan menatao sendok tersebut dengan tataoan menusuk dan kosong.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak memarahi Jongin karena berbicara seperti itu. Namun semua itu menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu menyedihkan. Tatapan kosongnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sarat didalamnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

**.**

"makanlah dan pulang." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepiring spagethi kearah Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengusirku hyung" Jongin menyindir perkataan Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun segera memakan spagethi yang Kyungsoo buat. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. dan saat Kyungsoo mencuri pandang untuk memandang Jongin sekilas ia malah berhenti makan dan memperhatikan Jongin lebih lama. Sampai saat Jongin menyadarinya dan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya.

"mwo?" Jongin bertanya. "apa aku terlalu tampan?" Lanjutnya dan kembali menyuapi spagethi.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. "Aku hanya berfikir. Kau tidak makan sudah berapa hari? Kau begitu kelaparan ya? Apa masih kurang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan manik mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"ani.. hanya saja.. ini sangat enak" Jongin mendongak kembali dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo menyukai senyuman itu. "Lain kali aku harus kemari dan memintamu memasak untukku lagi" godanya. Dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Hei! Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku memasak untuk orang lain selain keluargaku. Jadi jangan berharap lebih" Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan spagethi kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin mengangguk anggukkan kepanya tanda mengerti. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Yang Kyungsoo pikirkan adalah Jongin yang mengerti oerkataannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menikahimu dan memaksamu untuk memasak untukku" Jongin berkata datar. Kyungsoo? hampir saja ia tersedak oleh spagethi yang ia kunyah. Dan untungnya itu tidak terjadi. Tapi hal yang lebih memalukanlah yang terjadi. Wajahnya memerah dan panas menjalar hingga ke kuping.

Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah saat ini. "wajahmu memerah Hyung. Apa kau benar benar mau aku menikahimu? Baiklah! Kau juga sangat manis. Jadi aku tidak akan menyesal" Lanjutnya panjang lebar dan itu semua malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"jangan banyak bicara! Dasar bocah! Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dan segera pulang!" Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan dirinya dari gejolak aneh yang Jongin berikan.

'Sial!' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Baiklah! Aku pulang sekarang! Terima kasih telah memasakkanku sesuatu yange enak hyung" Jongin telah berdiri didepan apartement Kyungsoo. dengan Kyungsoo berada dihadapannya tentunya.

"Kukira kau tidak tau terima kasih" Kyungsoo mengejek.

"tentu saja aku berterima kasih. Terlebih jika yang membuatkannya namja manis yang akan kunikahi nanti" Jongin berkata datar tanpa nada penyesalan sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan banyak bicara. Pulanglah sana!" Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk segera pergi.

"aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Daaah Soo Hyung!" Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa dadaku berdetak tak beraturan hanya karena bocah ingusan?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

.

**Semlekoooommm saya balik bawa ff baruuu. Dan ff You're not a slut soo masih on going kok! Hohooo ini fluff loooh jarang jarang saya buat Fluff hihihi.. **

**Gimana? Lanjut kagak? Aneh kagak? Kurang manis? Kurang enak? Kurang sedap? Tanya sama inul aja*plakk***

**Aku juga mau promo nih.. ada yang suka baca Straight gak? Aku sama temen temenku ada buat Wp baru. Isinya ff straight dan mungkin Yaoi nanti juga ada. Kunjungi ne? Aku juga jadi author disana kok! Namanya 'ramyeonstory' kunjungi ne? Hehe.**

**Oo iya mau tanya dooong nama dewa pembuat hujan itu apaaa?**

**Saya berharap kalian mau review agar aku punya alasan buat melanjutkan ff ini. heheh satu review akan sangat berharga bagi saya.*bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Soo Hyung**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff (mungkin)**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini secara kebetulan dan jadilah saya buat menjadi sesuatu berupa tulisan nista(?). hohoho. Nggak banyak bacot! Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teleport Kim**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

_Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan banyak bicara. Pulanglah sana!" Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk segera pergi._

"_aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi. Daaah Soo Hyung!" Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

"_Sial! Bagaimana bisa dadaku berdetak tak beraturan hanya karena bocah ingusan?" _

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah bak istana yang tidak lain miliknya. Seperti biasa, hanya sekumpulan maid yang akan menundukkan kepalanya saat ia melewati pintu besar tadi. Ya. Membosankan. Jongin langsung saja membawa langkahnya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya. Sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini. dan Jongin berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin.

"YAK! Kau dari mana saja ?" Suara bass milik temannya yang lebih mirip tiang listrik menggema saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sudah tidak mengejutkan lagi jika si tiang listrik dan albino berada disini. Jongin sudah sangat terbiasa. Bahkan mungkin ia merasa nyaman dengan adanya dua makhluk yang setidaknya tidak membuatnya mati kebosanan.

"Aku ada kencan tadi" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya kasar kearah ranjang.

"Eeh? Dengan siapa eoh? Kristal?" Chanyeol mendekati Jongin yang berada di ranjang sedikit heboh.

"Dasar idiot! Untuk apa aku kencan dengan Kristal? Lagi pula aku Gay! Jadi jangan gila!" Jongin menggerutu dengan mata tertutup.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan bergumam "terserah" dan menjauhi Jongin.

"lalu siapa?" sekarang si kulit albino aka Sehun ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Jongin bangkit dengan mata tertutup dan senyuman konyol diwajahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin seperti itu hanya meringis dan merengkuh tubuh Sehun disebelahnya.

"Noona tadi... Dia benar benar manis! Aku rasa aku akan menikahinya... Sungguh!" Jongin sudah pun membuka matanya yang berbinar.

"Kau bilang kau Gay!" Chanyeol nyolot.

"Dia namja... tapi dia sangat manis! Oh Tuhaaan" Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Kurasa Jongin sudah gila." Sehun, si pria albino itu hanya melipat tangannya dan memandangi Jongin datar.

"Hey! Jika kalian jatuh cinta nanti kalian akan tau rasanya!" Jongin bangkit dan menggerutu karena tak terima dikatai gila oleh temannya sendiri.

"Terserah" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Moodmu pasti sedang tidak baik." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun saat ini.

"Bingo!" Sehun bertepuk keras. "Biar kuberi tau... siapa yang tidak akan kesal saat kau diharuskan mempunyai tutor? Dan sialnya Appaku memaksa." Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Jongin hanya mengangguk ngangguk mendengar curhatan temannya ini. Chanyeol? Tentu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Yaa.. walaupun hanya sampai kelulusan. Tapi aku tidak mau... pasti waktu kita untuk bermain akan berkurang" Sehun malah ikut merebahkan dirinya disebelah Jongin yang sedang terduduk diranjangnya.

"Sudahlah. Jalani saja dulu. Lagi pula kau juga belum tau siapa yang akan jadi Tutormu kan? Siapa tau dia gadis seksi" Chanyeol sudah menerawang dan memikirkan hal yang 'iya-'iya'. Melihat hal tersebut Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan pikiran mesum temannya.

Sedangkan Jongin? Saat ini otaknya menemukan ide gila dan menyenangkan mungkin... Jongin menyeringai dan memeluk Sehun yang ada disebelahnya sebentar. Sedangkan Sehun yang terkejut hampir saja terjungkal ke bawah.

"Terima kasih sehun-ah! Kau jenius!" Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol meringis karena melihat temannya sudah benar benar gila saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo bergegas untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Kyungsoo sedikit tergesa gesa akibat dirinya yang mendapati matahari sudah terlalu tinggi saat ia membuka matanya tadi. Singkat kata Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan dan harus segera melangkahkan kakinya kehalte bus dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit atau ia akan terlambat.

Kyungsoo menarik jacketnya kebih erat agar ia tidak kedinginan. Kyungsoo juga tidak lupa untuk mengunci apartement miliknya terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak berlari kearah halte bus. Namun ia terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja yang ia kenal. Sosok namja yang berkata akan menikahinya. Konyol. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengingat hal itu saat melihat namja kulit tan dengan mobil mewahnya tepat berada didepan apartemennya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum sial yang Jongin paparkan diwajahnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo berdecih dan hendak melewati Jongin dan berpura pura untuk tidak melihatnya. Namun Jongin malah menghalangi jalannya. Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat saat Jongin tidak juga meluruhkan senyum mautnya.

"Mau apa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara. Sungguh! Ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain main dengan bocah ini. ia sudah diambang maut saat ini.

"Menjemputmu Hyung..." Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba dan membawa Kyungsoo kearah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah! Kau akan terlambat jika terlalu banyak berfikir!" Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo paksa. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu untuk kedua kalinya setelah kemarin. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berfikir positif. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan terlambat jika ikut dengan Jongin kali ini. lagi pula Jonginlah yang memaksa untuk mengantarnya.

Tapi... Tunggu! Bukankah Jongin...

"Yak! Bukankah masih Senior high school? Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran saat ini?" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik saat Jongin sudah masuk dan menduduki posisi dibalik kemudi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampus Kyungsoo. "aku hanya sedang malas." Jawabnya acuh.

"MWO?" Kyungsoo kembali memekik dan Jongin semakin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang begitu manis.

"Kau pasti gila! Kau tidak tau rasanya untuk mendapatkan pelajaran dalam satu hari eoh? Aigooo" Kyungsoo menggeleng geleng dan bahkan memijit pelipisnya mendramatisir perkataannya sandiri.

"Lagi pula aku sengaja tidak sekolah karena ingin bertemu calon istriku." Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

Blush..

Kyungsoo kalah telak. Bibirnya terkatup begitu saja mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dan detik berikutnya ia mendengar Jongin yang tertawa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sial bagi Kyungsoo karena Jongin melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau manis jika seperti itu hyung!" Jongin semakin tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menenangkan sesuatu yang ada didadanya, sesuatu yang seakan menggedor jantungnya kuat kuat.

'Sial' batin Kyungsoo lagi saat Jongin tidak juga berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Cha! Sudah sampai hyung!" Jongin berseru saat mobilnya sudah berada di SM University.

Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena ia bisa segera melarikan diri. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin melarikan diri dari Jongin... tapi melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang menyebalkan didadanya saat brsama Jongin.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Dan ia hendak meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Namun ia terpaksa berbalik saat Jongin memanggilnya lagi.

"Hyung! Imbalannya akan kupinta nanti!" Jongin tertawa dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah datar nan imutnya.

"Sudah kuduga ia punya maksud lain" Kyungsoo bergumam dan menelusuri koridor kampusnya. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena ia tidak harus terlambat untuk mata pelaran profesor Choi yang menyeramkan itu.

Kyungsoo memang harus berterima kasih kepada Jongin yang mau menunggu dan mengantarkannya ke kampus. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di koridor itu secara tiba tiba. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama kampus tempatnya bersekolah pada Jongin.. lalu... bagaimana bisa Jongin mengantarkannya pagi ini?

"OH Tuhan! Kim Jongin benar benar menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo bergumam keras tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dikoridor.

"Terserahlah!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengedikkan bahunya. Sepenasaran apapun Kyungsoo saat ini. mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin bertanya padanya saat bertemu lagi nanti.. tunggu? Bertemu lagi? Oh Sial! Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah berfikir akan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi! Sepertinya otak emasnya sudah terkontaminasi virus aneh oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin memainkan beberapa buku yang sudah tersusun rapi pada rak di pojok ruangan luas tersebut. Sedikit mengacaukan urutannya dan menyeringai saat mendengar si pemilik ruangan menggerutu dan merespon keberadaannya disana.

"Jangan membuatku melemparkan sepatuku padamu Kim Jongin!" Ucap si pemilik ruangan besar tersebut.

"Ayolah Imooo... aku hanya membantumu menyusun buku buku membosankan itu" Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh dan beralih duduk di sofa.

Heechul memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kata 'menyusun' yang Jongin maksud dengan membolak balik tentunya. "Cepat katakan apa maumu kesini? Aku sibuk." Namja cantik yang awalnya duduk di meja kerjanya pun bangkit menghampiri Jongin dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Yaa.. aku tau sebagai pemilik Universitas ini kau pasti sibuk Heechul-ssi" Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama namja cantik yang berpredikat sebagai bibinya. Yaa.. walaupun dengan embel embel 'ssi'.

Heechul memandangi Jongin datar. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengubris perkataan Jongin yang terakhir. "Baiklah! Aku punya satu permintaan untuk Imo ku yang cantik ini" Jongin bangkin dan bertepuk.

"Ayolah Kim Jongin. Aku benar benar tidak punya waktu untukmu" Heechul mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Jongin memasang senyum penuh kemenangan sebelum ia memaparkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Heechul tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menelusuri koridor kampus yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena ini sudah sangat sore, dan Kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan jam pelajaran terakhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sampai pada saat dosennya mengatakan bahwa ketua yayasan ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo diruangannya. Maka Kyungsoo pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang dan memilih menghampiri ketua yayasan yang jarang sekali memanggilnya itu.

Kyungsoo sampai didepan ruangan besar yang menjadi tujuannya. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu hingga gumaman "masuk" terdengar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik knop pintu tersebut dan masuk setelah membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Aku langsung saja ne?" Heechul melepaskan kacamata yang tadinya bertengger di batang hidung mancungnya itu.

Ya. Heechul selalu to the point jika berbicara. Maka Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terkejut saat Heechul langsung memebahas permasalahan inti. Toh itu juga menguntungkan bagi Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Ini tentang iuran kampus yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan beasiswamu" Heechul melipat tangannya diatas meja dan memandangi Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya.

"Aku bisa saja melunaskannya untukmu. Tapi ada syaratnya" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku yakin dengan otak emasmu kau bisa mengajari keponakanku sampai pada kelulusan nanti." Heechul menjelaskan langsung.

"Bagaimana?" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya mengarah ke Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo tentunya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengatakan "tentu" karena ini benar benar ia butuhkan saat ini.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo dijelaskan mulai kapan dan dimana ia akan mengajar keponakan Heechul. Kyungsoo pun meminta izin untuk pulang dan segera meninggalkan Heechul disana sendirian dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Heechul menghela nafas dan kembali memasang kaca matanya dan memandangi berkas berkas yang terletak diatas meja.

"Malang sekali Kyungsoo" Heechul menghela nafas lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. o

.

Kyungsoo segera berkemas dan memebereskan isi rumah sebelum ia hendak pergi ke alamat yang Heechul berikan tadi sore. Alamat kediaman keponakan Heechul tentunya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo segera keluar dan membawa jacketnya dan mengunci rumahnya sebelum ia berlari larian kecil menuju halte bus terdekat.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk turun di halte bus terdekat dengan alamat yang Heechul berikan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo mendapatkan alamat tersebut. Dan kini Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi yang melindungi sebuah istana mungkin. Sungguh Kyungsoo bahkan harus mendongak untuk melihat keseluruhan bentuk rumah yang ada dihapannya.

"Sial! Mereka begitu kaya" Kyungsoo mengumpat sembari menekan bel yang ada disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah Kyungsoo menekan bel tersebut. Seorang satpam pun membukakan gerbang tersebut dan membiarkan kepala maid mengantarkan Kyungsoo kepada tuan mudanya yang akan menjadi murid Kyungsoo nantinya.

Maid yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar dan ia segera mengundurkan dirinya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Kyungsoo berhenti memperhatikan dan mengagumi keadaan rumah mewah tersebut. Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Kyungsoo pun beralih mengetuk pintu tersebut. Karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawabannya Kyungsoo pun menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam. Melihat adakah orang didalam kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo masuk dan menemukan kamar tersebut bahkan lebih besar dari apartement yang ia tinggali saat ini. dan Kyungsoo kembali dibuat seperti orang bodoh hanya dengan memperhatikan keadaan kamar mewah dengan nuansa klasik tersebut. Sampai saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan menghentikan aktivitas bodohnya.

"Hyung! Kau sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menelan jakunnya sendiri saat melihat orang yang berada disampingnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tangan yang masih berada dibahunya. Seketika ia menyesal telah menerima penawaran Heechul untuknya.

"APA APAAN INI?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Saya balik nih ngapdet ff nista ini.. hihihi kurang manis kah? Haha maaf ajaa soalnya keseringan bikin Angst dari pada fluff kayak ginii..**

**Oh ada yang minta GS ya? Maaf aja nih,, saya gabisa buat GS dan gapernah bisa baca GS.. kagak ngerti atuh.. jadi Mian ne...**

**Makasih banyak buat reviewnyaaa... follownya jugaaa... favoritenya jugaaa... pokoknya makasih deh. Untuk sekarang Teleport gak banyak bacot hehe. Soalnya lagi normal keadaanya(?).**

**Mind to Review again?**

**Big Thanks To :**

**loveHEENJABUJA****. ****opikyung0113****. ****rossadilla17****. ****Guest****. ****devil meet demon****. ****yixingcom****. ****kaysaiko****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****t.a****. ****OhSooYeol****. Jenny. ****ArraHyeri2****. ****dokydo91****. ****hdkL12****. ****KaiSa****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Soo Hyung**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff (mungkin)**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini secara kebetulan dan jadilah saya buat menjadi sesuatu berupa tulisan nista(?). hohoho. Nggak banyak bacot! Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teleport Kim**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Hyung! Kau sudah datang?" _

_Kyungsoo hampir saja menelan jakunnya sendiri saat melihat orang yang berada disampingnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tangan yang masih berada dibahunya. Seketika ia menyesal telah menerima penawaran Heechul untuknya._

"_APA APAAN INI?"_

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo masih memandangi Jongin yang berada tepat dihadapannya dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang masih setengah menganga. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mendecih kecil dan membuang pandangannya untuk mendongak dan menyandarkan lehernya pada sandaran sofa lembut yang ada dikamar Jongin. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Entahlah, Jongin rasa dia memang sudah gila karena sangat menyukai Kyungsoo beserta sifat lucu yang Kyungsoo miliki.

"Aaahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah dengan mata tertutup. Detik berikutnya ia memandangi Jongin dengan pandangan malas. "Dunia begitu kecil. Sungguh sial" Kyungsoo berkata meremehkan dirinya sendiri, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada Jongin bermaksud untuk menyindir Jongin.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena menciptakan dunia ini begitu kecil" Jongin bukannya tersindir, ia malah meladeni perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menatap Jongin tak percaya. "dan sialnya Tuhan tidak berpihak padaku" Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya malas. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Caritakan padaku" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Jongin serius. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendelik dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Jongin bersuara.

"Semua ini..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan perkataannya. "ini semua ulahmu bukan? Jadi ceritakan detilnya padaku" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Baiklah..." Jongin mendelikkan bahunya dan berpindah untuk duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap kearahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum miring. Dan Sialnya Kyungsoo kembali merasakan dadanya berdentum keras.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol sesuatu yang ada di dadanya sendiri. Melihat wajah Jongin dengan jarak sedekat ini sukses membuat kehangatan menjalar dipipi manis Kyungsoo, bahkan saat ini kupingnya juga sudah menghangat. Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat dalam hati, karena Jongin tidak juga mulai berbicara. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membatu menunggu Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau memerah" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo. sukses Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dan dengan terburu buru memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap kedepan dan berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia memang memerah saat ini.

"Aigoooo~~" Jongin gemas dan dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul Kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba dari arah samping.

Kyungsoo kembali membelalakkan matanya dan rasanya dadanya yang berdentum keras akan berhenti saat itu juga. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencoba mengontrol dirinya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin yang memeluknya.

"Y-YAK! ME-MENJAUH DARIKU!" Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jongin dan berhasil. Jongin hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan sebuah seringai terpahat rapi diwajahnya.

"Aku hanya memelukmu hyung." Jongin membenarkan duduknya dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya memandangi meja dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sungguh Jongin sangat ingin memeluk Kyungsoo lagi...baginya Kyungsoo terlalu imut saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kau menyuruhku bercerita bukan?" Jongin kembali membawa kepercakapan awal.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan mengangguk. "cepat ceritakan" lanjutnya.

"Aku sengaja meminta Heechul ahjumma untuk memerintahkanmu untuk jadi tutorku. Itu saja" Jongin mendelikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menatapi Jongin dengan tatapan horor. Sungguh Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk menceritakan semuanya secara detil. Dan sialnya Jongin hanya mengatakan inti permasalahannya saja. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo juga tau jika hanya itu saja.

"Aku memintamu menceritakan semuanya. Bukan menyimpulkannya. Dasar bodoh" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar.

Jongin yang dikatai bodoh bukannya marah namun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun refleks memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti akibat pergerakan Jongin barusan. Kyungsoo bersumpah jika ia bisa saja terkena serangan jantung akibat deru nafas Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya saat ini.

"Makanya ajari aku hyung~ aku kan bodoh" Jongin berkata dengan nada manja dibuat buat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa protes karena otaknya masih berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat Kyungsoo untuk kembali pada jasadnya.

"YAK!" setelah beberapa detik akhirnya akal sehat tersebut kembali dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menjauhkan tubuh Jongin. Tunggu? Memaksa? Demi Tuhan! Apa Kyungsoo menyukai hal tersebut? Oh dan sialnya Kyungsoo memang menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh deru nafas Jongin yang menyapu lembut wajahnya tadi.

Jongin hanya tertawa renyah saat ia benar benar merasa bahwa ia berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin berpikir mungkin ia memang harus menikahi Kyungsoo nantinya. Sungguh jika itu terjadi, Kyungsoo akan jadi istri yang sangat lucu menurut Jongin. Dan Hei? Apa Jongin bersungguh sungguh? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menekuk kakinya diatas sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya tepat berada diatas lututnya dengan mata yang memandang tepat kearah depan. Lebih tepatnya memandangi sosok Jongin yang dengan susah payah ia paksa untuk menyingkir dari sampingnya tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan wajah datar terpatri sempurna diwajah manisnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau mengajarimu malam ini. mungkin saja itu bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk memecatku sebagai tutormu." Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Masih memandangi Jongin yang sedang memainkan bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Walaupun kau tidak pernah mengajariku atau melakukan hal buruk sekalipun..." Jongin mendongak dan Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo bergidik dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan dari lantai 2 dari kamar Jongin. Jendela tersebut terbuka dan menjadi jalan masuk untuk angin malam yang sangat dingin. Kyungsoo bangkit berinisiatif untuk menutupnya karena ia sudah mulai menggigil.

Setelah menutup jendela, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati jantungnya hampir saja terlepas dari tempatnya saat ini. bagaimana tidak? Jongin lagi lagi mengejutkannya dengan berdiri didepannya saat ini. walaupun jaraknya tidak sedekat tadi tapi senyuman anehnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam diam.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita gunakan untuk perkenalan antara kau dan aku?" Jongin bersuara dan memiringkan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang memandanginya datar.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Mendengar ceritamu tadi sudah cukup untukku mengtahui siapa kau" Kyungsoo beralih untuk pergi mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa dan menekuk lututnya kembali.

Ya, Cerita Jongin tadi sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. cerita dimana Jongin menceritakan bahwa dia adalah keponakan dari Heechul. Dan mengapa Kyungsoo berada disini itu semua karena Jongin meminta langsung pada Heechul. Dan bagaimana Jongin tau tentang Kyungsoo? Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Sialnya semua ini sama seperti drama yang ia tonton biasanya. Dimana sang pria mencari info tentang wanita yang ia sukai. Dan jangan lupakan si pria itu pastinya orang kaya. Sama seperti Jongin saat ini.

"Dan kau sudah tau tentangku" Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Jongin yang juga sudah beralih untuk duduk dihadapannya saat ini.

"tapi kau tidak tau tentangku bukan?" Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya oada sofa oanjang yang ia duduki.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin malas. "Tidak penting" Kyungsoo bergumam dan beralih memainkan jarinya yang memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"aku yakin kau ingin tau" Jongin bangkit dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo dan tak lama ia menarik tubuhnya kembali dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Seberapa yakin kau?" Kyungsoo mendelik dan menatap Jongin remeh dengan sebuah dengusan tentunya.

"Sangat yakin. Karena aku tau kau menyukaiku" Jongin tersenyum konyol menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaki terlipat manis diatas sofa. Bagi Kyungsoo Wajah Jongin saat ini seperti anak anjing yang sedang memasang wajah manis untuk sang majikan.

Sialnya Kyungsoo menyukai ekspresi itu. Namun tidak dengan egonya, Kyungsoo tetap mengeluarkan decihan halus sebagai respon dari perkataan Jongin yang pada kenyataannya bisa membuatnya merasa seakan ingin pipis saat itu juga karena gugup.

"Kau pasti sering menggoda banyak gadis. Ck! Kau pasti Remaja playboy hm?" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan pandangan yang sibuk memilih snack sebelum mengambil dan membukanya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang sebelum kau" Jongin hanya menatapi Kyungsoo. bagi Jongin, saat ini Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? ia hampir saja tersedak oleh kripik yang ia kunyah akibat perkataan Jongin barusan. "Pembohong" Kyungsoo mendelik sebentar kearah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memberinya sebuah kekehan halus yang menggema dikamarnya saat ini.

"terserah. Yang pasti aku tidak berbohong padamu" Jongin masih terkekeh kecil dengan pandangan masih menatapi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah snack dengan sangat lucu.

Hening...

Yang terdengar diruangan tersebut hanay suara kunyahan kasar Kyungsoo pada snack yang ada di genggamannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapi semua gerak gerik Kyungsoo. sungguh Jongin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa memandangi seseorang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar dan semenyenangkan ini. sungguh Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya merasakan hal yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan snacknya dan hendak mengambil yang lain, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak bersuara. Sekilas Kyungsoo melirik Jongin untuk memastikan apakan bocah itu masih hidup atau tidak. Dan Kyungsoo segera menyesalinya karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat setelah memandangi Jongin yang tersenyum dan tengah memandang kearahnya saat ini.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo merutuki tenggorokannya yang mengeluarkan kata tersebut dengan parau. Seperti sedang tercekik saja.

"Kau manis hyung" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti menggodaku" Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk berkata sedingin mungkin. Berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupan dan rasa hangat yang sudah menjalar dipipinya saat ini.

"Terserah" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh, namun matanya masih fokus melihat gerak gerik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak mengacuhkan pandangan Jongin terhadap dirinya dan berusaha untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai snack yang ada dihadapannya. Sangat jarang bagi Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini bukan?

Namun Kyungsoo salah, belum genap 2 menit Kyungsoo berusaha mengacuhkan Jongin ia sudah merasa risih dengan pandangan Jongin yang serasa menelanjanginya saat ini. Kyungsoo mendengus dan meletakkan snack yang ia genggam dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menatapi Jongin tajam dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak memarahi dan melayangkan protes terhadap Jongin.

"Ken—"

"Menikahlah denganku hyung" Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan berbicara seketika mulunya mengatup mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut menatapi Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha untuk kembali pada dunia nyata. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo merasa jiwanya menguap begitu saja. Dan berkali kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bahkan sekarang sudah memanas karena perkataan aneh Jongin.

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terlihat acuh dan membuang tatapannya terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo meraih snack dengan tangan sedikit bergetar dan membukanya dengan tergesa gesa. Namun sial bagi Kyungsoo, bungkus tersebut sangat susah untuk dibuka. Sama sekali tidak membantu dirinya yang hendak melarikan diri dari perkataan Jongin tadi.

Kyungsoo menghentak bungkus tersebut namun tiba tiba tangannya tertangkup oleh dua belah tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Tidak perlu Kyungsoo cari tau sipemilik tangan tersebut. Karena ia tau pasti ini adalah Jongin. Dan bingo! Kyungsoo benar saat ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin tersenyum padanya. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mencongkel jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak karuan didalam sana.

"Pelan pelan hyung" Jongin menarik bungkus snack tadi dan membukakannya sebelum ia kembali menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Bukan karena dingin atau Kyungsoo sedang sakit, Kyungsoo hanya gugup. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo gugup seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah makan?" Jongin sedikit memekik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan cemilan yang ada di genggamannya. Hah, Jongin tidak heran bagaimana bisa tubuh Kyungsoo bisa berisi. Kyungsoo sangat jago dalam hal menghabiskan cemilan tentunya.

"aku sudah kenyang" Kyungsoo bergumam acuh.

"Heeeii. Aku lapar hyung. Ayo kedapur dan memasak." Jongin sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sedangkah Kyungsoo hanya mendongak menghadap kearah Jongin dengan tatapan polos. Karena jengah, Jongin pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya sehingga Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ayolaaah. Masakkan sesuatu untukku ne?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya sok imut.

Kyungsoo secara refleks membuat ekspresi seperti orang muntah dan mendecih setelahnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan snacknya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari memandangi Jongin tajam.

"Hanya sekali sa—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah menarik pergelangan tanganya dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lucu karena tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang seperti ini. begitu pula dengan tautan tangan mereka, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Rasanya... Hangat...

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**.**_

**gak banyak bacot. Intinya mian agak lama apdetnya. Dan info aja... aku udah masuk sekolah, jadi harap dimaklum ne? **

**Untuk cerita ini saya mencoba untuk buat semanis mungkin. Dan jika mudah ditebak itu wajar soalnya saya jarang buat yang manis manis(?) tapi moga aja nggak mengecewakan. Saya mencoba untuk buat percakapan diantara mereka semanis mungkin #plakk**

**Dan ff ini emang mengandur sedikit unsur humor.**

**Dan bisa saja ff ini menjadi ff yang looong looong chapther. hehe**

**Makasih banyak buat reviewnyaaa... follownya jugaaa... favoritenya jugaaa... pokoknya makasih deh. Untuk sekarang Teleport gak banyak bacot hehe. Soalnya lagi normal keadaanya(?).**

**Mind to Review again?**

**Big Thanks To :**

**loveHEENJABUJA****. ****opikyung0113****. ****rossadilla17****. ****Guest****. ****devil meet demon****. ****yixingcom****. ****kaysaiko****. ****IkaIkaHun11****. ****t.a****. ****OhSooYeol****. Jenny. ****ArraHyeri2****. ****dokydo91****. ****hdkL12****. ****KaiSa****. ****Ururubaek****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****sehunsky****. ****byunpopof****. ****jengsora****. ****Jung Eunhee****. ****12Wolf****. ****kim jongsoo****. ****alexander****d****keynes****. ****D****.**


End file.
